Spooky
by mewmewgirl363
Summary: Ok this is my Halloween story. Please no flames! I had no one edit so this wont be the best.


**Spooky**

**-Hey its mewmewgirl363, And its time for my halloween story! hope you like it R&R.**

**this is in Ichigos point of view.**

To day is October 31 Halloween, One of my favorite holidays.

"To bad I have to work to night! Ryou is so mean".

I put my clothes on and ran down stairs.

"Mom im late for work!" I yelled.

"Ok get in the car i'll be out in a minute!" She yelled back.

When i got to the cafe some thing was off. The lights where off the door was open and know one was there.

I walked in the door and looked around some things wrong, some thing is very wrong!

The walls had blood on them, on the floor was broken glass.

Bang! the door slamed shut!

What! why is this happening? I ran to the door but it was locked.

"No no no!" I yelled "Wait the back door!"

I ran as fast as i could to the door.

"No its locked too!" I yelled as tryed to open it.

"Okay this is spooky... Where is every one?" i asked myself as a walked to the stairs.

The stairs had blood runing down them. I was about to cry as I walked up them.

When i got to the top the hall was just as scary as down stairs.

"Ryou! are you there!" I yelled as i walked down the hall.

When I got to his door I knocked but no one answered. So i went in any ways.

"Ryou..." no answer

I was so scared i was crying. "Whats happening?"

Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo...

"What was that? "

Ichigo... Ichigo...Ichigo...

"Please dont hurt me!" I yelled.

"ICHIGO!" A anger looking Ryou yelled as he walked in the room.

"We've been looking for you." He said looking at me like I was crazy.

"But... where were you?" I replied.

"In the kitchen. Why?" he asked.

"I was looking for you. I yelled and no one came." I replied.

"Realy? we where in there." He said

"Whats with all the blood?" I asked.

"It Halloween." He replied. "Anyways get to work. And We have a costume for you to wear."

"Oh Ok..." I replied leaving the room.

The Costume he had for me was a Zombie School Girl. I put it on and went out to serve customers.

**With Ryou.**

"keiichiro It worked! she was so scaried!" Ryou yelled in to his cell.

"Thats just mean Ryou." Keiichiro replied.

"Is not! anyways how do you think im going to get her to be my date to my party?

"I dont know just ask her." Keiichiro replied.

"No she'll say no!" Ryou yelled back.

"Ok, Ok, But dont say im no help." Keiichiro replied.

"What ever i've got to go shes calling me." Ryou said

"Ok bye." Keiichiro replied.

**Back with Ichigo.**

"Ryou! why am I a Zombie?!" I yelled.

"All of you are Zombie!" he yelled as he pointed to the other girls.

"Oh... why?" I asked.

"Look around you!" he yelled annoyed.

"Oh Sorry." I said looking down at my dress.

"What ever..." He huffed. "Just get to work."

"Fine! um Ryou um.. well you see... will you go to the party with me?" I asked

"Realy?" He asked.

"Yes realy." I replied.

"Ok." He said as he walked over to the kichen.

'Yes! Ryou's my date!" I yelled in my head.

"This well be the best Halloween ever!" I yelled.

**Back with Ryou.**

"I cant beleve it was that easy. She just asked! Why couldn't I do that?" Ryou asked out loud.

"You could have you where just to scared." Keiichiro said.

"Thanks Keiichiro." Ryou said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Keiichiro said with a smile.

"Now what to wear?" Ryou asked.

"How about a Prince?" Keiichiro said.

"You know that might work! Thenks" Ryou yelled as he ran out the door.

"Ryou! where are you going?" Came a voice form behind.

"Lettuce?" Ryou asked.

"Where are you going?" Lettuce asked agein.

"To town to get a Prince costume." Ryou replied.

"Well then maybe i should be a princess." Lettuce said witha flirty voice.

"Yay that would be fun." Ryou replied.

"So you want to go to the party with me?" Lattuce asked.

"Sorry Ichigo all ready asked." Ryou said now not wanting to look at the hurt girl.

"What?... Your kinding right?" Lettuce asked about to cry.

"No im not, im sorry." Ryou replied.

"Its ok just forget about it." Lettuce said as she turned to leave.

"Im so sorry!" Ryou yelled as she left the room. Ryou had never felt so hurt.

"Man what is this im feeling is this love?" Ryou asked. One things for sure Ryou beter make up his mind and pick a girl. who well it be Ichigo or Lettuce?

**Back with Ichigo.**

"Kaiichiro what should I be for the party?" I asked.

"How about a princess?" Keiichiro said.

"Ok I'll be a princess. Thanks." I said as i walked to the door to leave the kichen.

"ICHIGO!" Lettuce yelled as she ran in to the room .

"What?" I asked.

"How could you? You know i like Ryou!" She yelled.

"Im so sorry! Its just... I like him too.

"So what i liked him first!" she yelled more angry.

"Ok, Ok, you can have him I'll back of ok?" I asked

"Yes thank you." she said as she turned and walked out.

"Ichigo! What about Ryou! your date?" Keiichiro yelled

"I'll tell him to pick her or me." I said as I myself walked out of the room.

The rest of the day Lettuce glared at me. I was so sad because our friend ship could be over.

Thats when Ryou walked in its time to ask.

"Ryou! who do you want Me or Her?" I asked

"I cant tell you that yet! but i'll tell you what, i'll tell you at the party." He replied.

At the party.

"Where is ryou?" I asked myself.

The room the party is in was all covered in orange and black for Halloween.

And then i saw him, he was talking to Lattuce. She was laughing and smiling and then thay huged.

I felt like i was going to cry.

Then thay saw me and my tears falling down my face.

Ryou looked shocked and Lettuce just smiled.

I walked up to them and and said:

"You win Lettuce I hope you guys are happy. Bye"

"Ichigo wait!" Ryou yelled grabed my wrist and said: I love you and allways will!

Lettuce was crying and I felt bad.

"dont worry Ichigo me and ryou are just friends and thats how it allways will be.

"Keiichiro asked her out." Ryou said.

"Thats great! I love you lettuce you know that right?" I asked

"Yay I know." she said.

Thats when Ryou pulled me in to a kiss.

WHAIT ME AND RYOU ARE DATING NOW THIS IS SPOOKY!

**End.**

**Ok there its is! I hope it wasn't to random. and please no flames. :) Sorry if thers a lot of mistakes! I had no one edit!**


End file.
